


In Half Suits

by ultraviolethaz



Series: for karolina [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prince!Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Royalty, Secret Relationship, celebrity!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: "Who in the kingdom allowed him to look like that?"AU where Alec is the soon-to-be crowned Prince of Alicante and Magnus is a Hollywood actor





	In Half Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Malec time i guess. Happy birthday Karolina

“Who in the kingdom allowed him to look like that?” Magnus said to no one in particular, however his best friend Ragnor was the only one who was actually listening to anything the man said. Ragnor just shook his head at his friend, and turned back towards the woman he had been chatting up all evening. The man that Magnus had been talking about, in low mutters to himself was the Prince and star guest of the evening, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He was the picture of perfect in the eyes of the kingdom and the world. One thing that many didn’t know about the future king of Alicante was that he had a boyfriend and was on the very (not so) straight road to marrying said man, who just so happened to be Magnus Bane.

Currently they were both standing in the same ballroom at the Lightwood palace, with Alec working the room talking to relatives and allies to the throne. While Magnus was on the opposite side of the room, propped up against the bar, nursing a small glass of gin and tonic. He was under the strict instructions of the Queen, Maryse Lightwood, to not stand too close to the prince for extended periods because it may cause a string of gossip, that the royal family did not need, with the various gossip channels already speculating on what will happen to the throne now hat the Queen and King are going through a divorce. But this promise was becoming increasingly hard to maintain with every glass Magnus drank.

 

Thinking back Magnus and Alec may have never met, and really their whole relationship was based on a chance meeting at an awards evening in Los Angeles, that no one knew the Prince would be attending. Instead of opting for a private seating box the Prince had opted to sit in the crowd of celebrities and it just so happened that that seat was next to Magnus, who was nominated for several awards that evening. Through the whole event they hadn’t stopped talking to each other, only to stop when the room fell into silence, but the pair were hooked up in the atmosphere they had created between the two of them, that Magnus almost missed when he was announced as the winner of Outstanding Lead Actor. In the heat of the moment he had pulled Alec into a bone crushing hug and that’s when Alec likes to think he fell for the man. The moment when Magnus realised, he had won and a smile spread across his face and a few stray tears fell from his eyes.

After that day, they would spend countless nights getting to know each other over texts and Skype calls. Alec would make the trip to LA, claiming it was for official business, when in reality they would spend the whole time cuddled up in blankets and watching Netflix. It had taken six years for them to realise that the feelings they had for one another were mutual, to which they had started up a relationship that would remain private for the foreseeable future. But none of that mattered to them, they both agreed that they were more than willing to keep the relationship under wraps, because they loved each other and nothing was going to change that.

—•—

Now four years later, with the whole court of Alicante in this one room, Magnus was looking at his boyfriend of years, across the room socialising with people he’d never seen. He was so hooked up on the intense stare that he didn’t notice that Alec was actually moving towards him.

“So, Mr Bane, what do you think of the current expenditure budget?” Alec’s voice pulled Magnus out of his trace, with a shake of his head he craned his neck in Alec’s direction.

“Well Prince Alexander, you and the court have taken the measure to ensure that there is adequate spending on education and healthcare, for that I simply cannot fault it” A smirk on Magnus’ face gave Alec the intonation he needed to grab Magnus’ sleeve and drag him in the direction of the ballroom doors, to escape the crowd. They nearly made it before Maryse spotted them leaving.

“and where do you think you’re going?” Arms folded in front of her chest with the knowing look of a mother but crossed with the stern look of the Queen who was not about to let her son, the Prince of Alicante to leave a ballroom full of delegates to go make out with his boyfriend.

“To get some air” Alec was always quick with responses and Magnus was glad for it, meant he didn’t have to think and stumble something out of his clouded mind. “there’s a lot of people and I can’t breathe” Magnus knew that this was Alec’s way of being able to get out of things, simply because he knew his mother would not let him leave otherwise. Although it seemed like there was no lie in what the Prince had said, Magnus heard Alec’s breathing hitch like he couldn’t quite catch it.

“I think I’ll just take him out, only if that is all right?” To which the Queen nodded and moved out of the pair’s way.

“Please take care of him” Maryse whispered in Magnus’ ear as he made his way past, clutching onto Alec’s arm.

 

Once outside the ballroom, and into the confines of the Prince’s private garden, the November air hit the both of them, making Alec stand up straight almost instantly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I saw dad while I was explaining to mum why we had to leave and I didn’t know what to do” A tear escaped rolling down the Prince’s cheek, Magnus was quick to catch it with his thumb, gliding it across Alec’s cheek and wiping the tear away.

“Hey hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for” Magnus’ hand came to rest on Alec’s shoulder, but hazel eyes didn’t meet his “Alexander please look at me, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, it happens okay I get it. Just please look at me” Moving his hand to cup Alec’s chin, to make Alec’s gaze fix on his face. Magnus let a smile creep onto his face, encouraging Alec to do the same. It worked, it always did, Magnus had a way of always making Alec smile by just simply smiling himself. Moving his hand down Alec’s arm, towards his hand where they entwine. Magnus gestured behind him, he knew this garden well and that was a small path that lead to a secluded bench behind the beech tree, where no one would see them if they were to walk passed the floor to ceiling windows.

 

The pair had sat in the cold autumn air for what must have been hours before they decided that maybe it was just that little bit too cold to sit outside in their thin suits. Retreating to the comforts of the Prince’s longue room, with a blanket that was actually Magnus’, but Alec had taken a liking to, when he made one of his visits the other’s apartment. Magnus didn’t make a big fuss of Alec taking the blanket home with him, until he realised it was his favourite and his cat, Leonardo DiCatrio, was not impressed by the loss.

They both crashed down on the three-person sofa, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ legs, the boy’s hand running through Alec’s hair, sending him off into a soft sleep. The vibration against the underside of Magnus’ leg, signalling he had a text. Raising this phone up so that the screen lit up,

“ _thank you for taking care of my boy, we shall tell the kingdom whenever you’re ready”_ The text from Maryse, glancing down to the man lying on his lap a soft smile making its home on Magnus’ lips, he began to type a message in reply, but got caught up in the daydream of the first time Alec had brought Magnus back to the castle one summer.

—•—

Four years earlier, Alec and Magnus had been dating for about 2 months and they had decided that now was the time to introduce Magnus to the King and Queen of Alicante, also known as Alec’s parents. They knew by that point that Alec was visiting his friend, when he went on his very important business to LA, but they didn’t know that they were dating. So that summer when Alec went visit, he brought Magnus back with him.

Magnus remembers getting to the airfield, to see the most glamourous private jet- no plane- Magnus was no stranger to travelling on private transport but this was something else. It reminded him of the presidential aircraft, which he guesses would be a fair comparison considering Alec was the Prince of a whole country. After hours on the aircraft, they finally landed in Alicante, Magnus had admitting at the start of their friendship that he had never visited nor even heard of Alicante, to which Alec explained that it was a very secluded and tiny country just to the east of Russia.

Looking out of the tiny window of the aircraft, the country was covered in snow even though it was the middle of July, which had surprised Magnus a little. Stepping off the plane, after the security team said it was safe to do so, the pair were greeted with a harsh wind and an onslaught of people with heavy coats and umbrellas. This was all new to Magnus he had no clue how to act, as they got into the back of a new year black Range Rover, that he presumed to be bulletproof, from the blacked-out windows. He felt Alec right next to him, thighs touching ever so slightly as they were crushed between two of the biggest bodyguards.

One of them, which he later learned to be named Dave- which Magnus found more amusing than he should have- handed Alec a silver metal case, as they neared the castle. Alec seemed to know what was inside as he placed it on his lap, undoing the locks with their number key and opening up the case. Magnus saw what was inside before the case was fully open, it was a crown. Gold in colour, encrusted with red rubies, and what Magnus could see, he assumed to be crystals circling the whole crown and pearls around a few of the rubies. It was beautiful and delicate and everything that Alec was to Magnus, and he wondered if he would have to wear one if he ever married Alec.

Alec pulled the crown out of the foam casing, and placed the crown on top of his head, using the mirror that Dave was so carefully holding, to adjust it to the right placement. The case was removed from his lap and Alec placed his hands there instead. Magnus knew that he was staring but he didn’t care he was in a whole new place and being sandwiched between Alec and this other bodyguard was not the most comfortable thing in the world. He felt a hand on the back of his own, looking down to see Alec’s hand on his own offered the comfort he needed to calm down properly.

Within a few minutes the car was pulling up to the gates of the castle, Magnus felt the air shift in the car, as Alec sat up straight and let out a deep breath. They were buzzed in and Magnus watched as the huge golden gates opened up slowly, to reveal the castle, Magnus couldn’t help but nudge Alec’s shoulder slightly as a “you really live here?” look on his face. He couldn’t believe it, he knew Alec would most likely live in a grand castle, but nothing like this. In front, there was a gravel drive that lead inside of the grounds of the castle under an archway.

Once they were inside the grounds, the bodyguards and driver slipped out of car, Magnus went to follow but Alec grabbed his upper arm before he slipped out.

“We don’t go yet” Alec whispered, still staring straight ahead, until Dave and the other one opened the doors again and they both slid out of the car on either side of the car. Magnus was ushered to the other side of the car to where Alec was standing, a woman with curly black hair offered to take their coats, that they had been wearing since stepping off the plane. Tugging them off and giving them to the woman, Alec offered his arm to Magnus, linking their arms together, the bodyguards surrounded them in a formation of two in front, two behind and one to both sides of the pair. The two at the front gave the go ahead, and they suddenly all started walking, Magnus knew the feeling of an entourage but even this was a bit much.

As soon as they were inside the double doors, all the bodyguards departed, standing at the side of the huge hallway and they were replaced with the same woman as before. Magnus was confused by this but followed Alec’s lead as they went into the first room on the left. The ‘maid’ opened the doors for them, and as they moved backwards, a woman was revealed, sitting in an armchair by the open fire. Magnus assumed this was the Queen, Alec’s mother but Alec had to speak first, no speaking before the Queen or the Prince was high on the list of things he shouldn’t do, in such a formal setting. The Queen moved from her seat to a stand in front of the pair, Alec bowed slightly so Magus followed suit.

“Mother” Magnus could feel Alec tense from where their arms were still linked “I would like to present you with Magnus Bane, my boyfriend” His arm unlinked from Alec’s and Alec held his hand lightly as he was moved forward towards the Queen. She stalked towards him and placed her hands on his upper arms

“Enough of the formalities Alexander, I can feel how uncomfortable you’re making the boy” She chuckled slightly as she squeezed Magnus’ arms, from where she still had her hands placed. “Now tell me about yourself Magnus” She gestured for Magnus to sit down with her, Alec left the room and said he would be back when they were done, offering a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus ended up talking to Maryse for hours about everything he did in LA and she even offered up a few stories from Alec’s childhood, most of them embarrassing and they would be perfect blackmail material to use at a later date. They reached a natural end and Maryse asked the lady from before to go and fetch Alec. They were in Alec’s room and Magnus was afraid to say anything because of ‘the rules’, but he was having fun admiring his boyfriend walking around the room with the lady whose name was Maia, in dress pants and a loose t-shirt, a funny combination really.

“You know you can talk before me, those stupid rules only apply when there’s some formal event or whatever” Alec finally broke the silence between the two, when they were alone. Magnus looked up at the Prince and smiled because he was still wearing his crown, but his clothes really did not match.

“And did you know you look ridiculous right now?” Magnus teased

“You can’t call the Prince of the country you are visiting ridiculous, they would have your head if you said that outside these walls” Magnus giggled at that, as he walked up to Alec and placed his hand on the other’s chest.

“Is it that so? Guess I’ll be careful. But you wearing that is doing things to me” Magnus said as he tucked one of Alec’s stray hairs behind his ear, smirking.

“Magnus seriously! Stop it” Alec smacked Magnus’ arm playfully as someone knocked on the door, Alec moved off towards the door and opened it to reveal Maia who had come back with hot chocolate, topped with cream and marshmallows.

They settled into the couch, Alec placing the tray he had taken off Maia and slipped his crown off his head and placed it on the end table next to the couch, they sat in the silence sipping their hot chocolates in front of the fireplace. Magnus’ mind wandering to what it would be like to live here your whole life, inside the walls of the castle admired by everyone in the country, and actually be in rule of the small state. It didn’t make sense to Magnus how he had met Alec, but he didn’t regret it, he liked it, it was comfortable but also unknown to him- having never met a Prince or any royal family for that matter before. He was sure he loved Alec, but it had only been 2 months and he didn’t want to rush this he liked it, a lot.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec questioned,

“Nothing”

“You had a dopy smile on your face, come on tell me what it was” Alec turned his whole body so his leg folding under the other and he was facing Magnus

“Fine, I was thinking about us, you specifically”

“Me?” It was clear from the furrowed brows and the way Alec’s eyes widen that he didn’t expect that answer and he was confused all at the same time.

“Yes you, can I not think about my boyfriend?” Magnus sent back a smirk

“I suppose you can” Bending forward to put his mug on the coffee table, Alec also took Magnus’ and put it next to his own mug “What about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it was obviously something enjoyable” Alec held a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Magnus

“Just” Magnus trailed off afraid to say it, was it allowed this early into a relationship he didn’t know but frankly he didn’t care, now or never. “I was thinking about how much I-I love you”

“Yeh?”

“Yeh”

“Well I love you too” Alec leaned in first, (Magnus didn’t know actually he couldn’t remember moving but he remembered the moment their lips met). It was all sides of passion but with the new sense of love, that they had finally admitted to each other, it was new but not uncharted.

—•—

They ended that night in the exact same position that they are 4 years later, Alec’s sleeping with his head on Magnus’ lap, in half suits.


End file.
